De niño a niñero
by geminisnocris
Summary: Una lección para kiki se convierte de repente en una experiencia inolvidable para dos caballeros de oro y un espectro, la paciencia del joven lemuriano se pondrá aprueba cuando tenga que cuidar de su maestro, el mejor amigo de este y la mano derecha de Hades, ¿saldrán vivos de esta los ahora bebes dorados y juez del inframundo?...
1. Chapter 1

**Estos personajes no me pertenecen, simplemente utilizo sus nombres para hacer realidad mi imaginación, que disfruten su lectura.**

El sol comenzaba a acariciar las montañas en Grecia y como todos los días a esa hora el único lugar bullicioso era la casa de Aries.

**-!Kikiii!** por Zeus, esta es la cuarta vez que te hablo- gritaba ya exasperado caballero de Aries.

-Voy maestro ya voy...- contestaba con su cabeza hundida entre las almohadas el pelirrojo.

-¿Sabes que? ya deberías tener un aprendiz ya tienes 18 y eres un caballero plateado, cuando llegaste a Jamir yo tenía 16 y nunca más supe que era perecear como lo haces tú-espeto su maestro.

-Ya, ya está bien ya entendí el mensaje maestro, entonces ¿no se supone que no debería hablarme?, como usted dijo ya soy un caballero…- musito con desgana.

Y así daba por comenzado el día para los chicos de Aries.

**XX**

Ya en el Coliseo Mu tomaba asiento un rato mientas kiki calentaba, suspiro y observo como su ex pupilo ahora convertido en el joven caballero de sculptor, carecía de disciplina, veía como años de arduo entrenamiento estaban enterrados bajo kilómetros de tierra.

-Buenos días mu- saludo el caballero de la sexta casa.

-Hola shaka -contesto con desgana.

-¿Problemas para despertar al plateado?- Pregunto el rubio.

-Algo así... Como todos los días amigo -bufo- sabes que, mejor se hubiera quedado pequeño, era menos rebelde en ese sentido.

El caballero de la virgen sonrió- sabes hablando de eso, me encontré un libro en el templo de virgo, creo que perteneció a Asmita y en una página dice como _**HACER UN ELIXIR PARA SER BEBE OTRA**_** VEZ-** comento misterioso

Mu entrecerró sus ojos- ¿y tú crees que funcione?

-¿Probamos?- cuestiono el rubio.

Ambos se observaron, con lentitud se pusieron de pie y así entra palabras y escusas raras el par de dorados se dirigió hasta la sexta casa, aunque siendo Aries el de la alquimia decidieron fabricar el elixir en la primera casa.

_**Tres horas después…**_

-Listo - dijo Mu- ¿y ahora como sabemos si funciona?

-Facil, dejémoslo en una botella bacia de esas de vino que trajiste de Jamir, la dejaras en tu habitación, con la puerta abierta, ya sabemos que Kiki es curioso así que la tomara y probara, mañana nos daremos cuenta si funciono-rió en un tono macabro muy impropio de él.

-No sabía que fueras tan perverso Shaka que bueno que soy tu amigo- exclamo Mu atemorizado.

**XX**

Llego la noche y la curiosa botella se mantenía escondida en el cuarto de Mu, justo como lo habian acordado.

Kiki había vuelto del coliseo, se sentía un poco triste, al verse solo sin Mu, pensó que este estaba demasiado enojado y decepcionado para verlo entrenar, así que estaba dispuesto a hacer la cena para recompensar a su abnegado maestro, pero mientras pasaba por el cuarto de Mu le extrañó ver la puerta abierta, una extraña botella sobresalía en la cómoda, se devolvió un par de pasos ingresó al dormitorio del lemuriano mayor y tomo la botella, la abrió, el olor era exquisito-Seguro es un vino de Jamir, no creo que se moleste si le sirvo a él y al señor Shaka-levanto sus hombros y llevo la botella a la mesa, luego la cambio de envase y la refrigeró.

**XX**

- Sabes Shaka, me siento mal por haber seguido tus ideas, mira Kiki invitarnos a cenar algo hecho por él, sé que va a cambiar, solo necesita tiempo- decía Mu cabizbajo.

-Bueno, pero guarda el elixir tal vez lo podamos usar más adelante- replico el rubio.

Llegaron a Aries y la cena estaba servida, como un mesero profesional el pelirrojo sirvió dos copas del exquisito elixir a los caballeros, sin pensar que estaban tomando el extraño brebaje de la juventud eterna, la velada se convirtió en un éxito, al final Kiki salió a dar una vuelta dejando a los dorados en sus tertulias de la niñez, cuando recordaban viejos tiempos, pasaban horas de horas hablando.

-Me siento mareado Mu- dijo el hindú pero su amigo ya estaba volcado sobre la mesa-¿Mu? ... ¡Muuu!... - y al llamarlo por última vez cayo igual. 

**XX**

-Señor hades ¿por qué tenemos que pasar por las doce casas? no podemos simplemente ¿aparecer en el templo del patriarca y ya? - preguntaba molesto el juez Grifo.

-Protocolos Grifo, protocolos- le contestaba el alto inglés.

-Además estamos en tiempos de paz-dijo el rey del inframundo- debemos respetar sus reglas, como ellos las nuestras.

Llegaron a la primera casa y encontraron a Aries y Virgo descansando sobre la mesa, ambos sostenían sus copas y estaban profundamente dormidos.

-Por Hades - dijo Pandora- que clase de guardianes maneja la señorita Atena - exclamo levantando una ceja y recogiendo sus vestidos.

Pasaron de largo pero antes de marcharse Aiacos jalo a los otros dos jueces-hey seguro tomaron un vino de Jamir-dijo tomando la botella- dicen que son mejores que un whisky- exclamó el nepalés.

-Jamás...- dijo el Wyvern - no hay mejor licor que un whisky.

-Pero mira volcó al lemuriano y al hindú debe ser bueno... Lo probare- dijo el nepales alzando la botella media llena.

-¿Estás loco?- grito Minos- ¡no lo hagas! , puede tener efectos secundarios, recuerden que ellos son de otra raza.

-Ustedes son unos cobardes- dijo Aiacos cruzando sus brazos-jueces, si jueces de la cobardía-se mofaba el nepalés.

-¿Cobardes? Yo no soy ningún cobarde - dijo Radamanthys empinándose la botella, terminada la puso con soberbia sobre la mesa y siguió caminando - ¿Qué me salió otras cabeza?...no sabe a nada pendejos, apúrense.

Aiacos reía y Minos negaba, siguieron su paso hacia el templo tras sus jefes.

**XX**

Llegaron al fin al lado de Atena y se dispusieron a cenar junto al patriarca y la diosa, para luego retirarse al balcón a seguir la conversación, con un pequeño postre, Pandora veía de reojo al juez de Caina que cabeceaba mientras Minos y Aiacos lo codeaban.

-¡! Radamanthys!- chilló la heraLdo- ¿qué rayos te pasa?- musitó con su ceja levantada.

El juez abrió sus ambarinos ojos y se levantó - mil disculpas- dijo revolviendo sus cabellos- me retiro un momento necesito mojar mi cara- y diciendo esto se encamino hacia el baño, no sin antes cruzar sus piernas antes de llegar a la puerta, los otros jueces se reían.

-¿Hay algo que debe saber? - cuestiono la joven heraldo.

-No señorita- contestaron al unísono apagando su sonrisa.

**XX**

Se metió al baño, sentía que todo le daba vueltas, se acercó al lavabo y mojo su cara pero el mareo parecía empeorar, observo con detenimiento los ambarinos ojos que se tornaban rojos, de repente y sin previo aviso cayó al piso desmayado.

**XX**

Abrió sus esmeraldas y sintió un breve dolor de cabeza, trato de levantarse pero sus piernas no le respondían, a su lado un bebe como de un año o menos todavía dormitaba, se sentó volteo su rostro hacia arriba y por un momento le pareció ver la mesa demasiado enorme, levantó sus brazos pero eran ¿cortos?, de repente escucho ruidos en la entrada de su templo era kiki, giro su cabecita y lo que vio no le gusto, en el reflejo de la cocina un bebe cachetón y pelilila con dos puntitos en su frente y totalmente desnudo le observaba- ¡por Atena, soy un bebe! –pensó, luego sintió la manos de su ex pupilo sosteniéndolo y girándolo hasta colocarlo frente a su cara.

- Oye - hablo el pelirrojo- quien rayos… ¿Maestro?

Los ojos del bebe Aries se llenaron de agua.

**XX**

Había pasado casi una hora y Radamanthys no volvía, preocupada la heraldo mando a Grifo a buscar al rubio.

El juez camino por casi todo el templo patriarcal y nada, llego entonces a los baños detrás del trono de Atena y toco, se extrañó pues era el único que estaba bajo llave, con un poco de su cosmos abrió la puerta topándose con la armadura del Wyvern ensamblada, dio un par de pasos pero algo sujetó su pie.

-da da ba ba- decía un rubio y regordete bebe Wyvern.

-Qué demonios ¿Radamanthys?- el grifo soltó una carcajada y envolvió al bebe con una toalla - te dije que seguro tenia efectos secundarios ¿recuerdas?- rio una vez más para ganarse un mordisco del bebe con sus únicos dos incisivos- a no mocoso malcriado ve a morder a tu abuela y si sigues de majadero te dejo botado por aquí y no diré nada.

Él bebe Wyvern cruzo sus regordetes bracitos y lleno de agua sus ojos, justo en ese momento llegaban Pandora y Saori.

-¡Pero quien es esa cosita tan hermosa! - exclamó la diosa de la sabiduría, Pandora se acercó y entrecerró sus ojos.

-¿Radamanthys? - y soltó una estruendosa carcajada que hizo llorar al bebe- ya, ya no llores gordito- rio de nuevo, pero luego cambio su semblante y giro hacia hades preocupada- ¿y ahora?-preguntó con un dejo de angustia.

No habían comenzado a pensar cuando llego kiki cargando a dos bebes más.

-Maestro Shion... Ayúdeme algo le paso al señor Mu y al señor Shaka - puso a ambos bebes en el piso mientras Minos colocaba a Radamanthys a la par de los bebes dorados.

-**_ ¡Todo esto es su culpa, tarados!_**- exclamo el rubio regordete.

-**_Oye ¿cómo es que tú también?_**-preguntó el hindú.

-**_Seguro bebió de la botella Shaka_**- dijo Mu.

Todos los mayores veían el espectáculo sin entender nada de lo que decían los bebes, para ellos era una guerra de **_ba da bubu pa da._**

-¿Bueno, de verdad que haremos señor Hades?, Caina no puede estar sin Radamanthys tanto tiempo- habló Minos.

-Primero ¿que habrán tomado?- cuestiono Shion, acercándose a los tres bebes.

-Radamanthys bebió de una botella que había en la mesa de Aries- dijo Aiacos.

- **_Te lo dije, que atrevido Radamanthys pudo ser veneno_**- balbuceo mu gateando hacia el bebe de Caina, y empujándolo suavemente.

-Bueno, pero entonces ¿de donde habrán sacado ese líquido? Y ¿por qué lo bebieron?- pregunto hades- y ahora ¿quién los cuidara?- cuestiono el rey del inframundo.

Los hombres giraron hacia las únicas dos mujeres que estaban en la sala.

-Ha ha ha-negó Pandora con su dedo- no señores nosotras nacimos para liderar un ejército élite, no para cambiarle pañales a tres mocosos regordetes-termino cruzando sus brazos igual que Saori.

-_**Waaaaaa, Waaaaaa**_ - lloró el Wyvern.

-¡Cállate Radamanthys!-exclamo Pandora enojada- ¡si no te hubieras tragado ese líquido nada hubiese pasado!-Él bebe Wyvern se tragó sus lágrimas, a un lado Mu y Shaka aplaudían y reían.

-**_Jajaja la señorita pandora te va a pegar_**- dijo Mu haciendo brinquitos en el suelo.

-**_Seguro te hiciste piss del susto_** - rio Shaka, con el dedito en su boca.

-_**Cuando tenga mi armadura les pateare el trasero**_-sollozó él bebe de Caina.

-Bien entonces ¿quién cuida a quién?-pregunto Shion, de repente todos repararan en kiki.

-No no y no, yo no voy a...- pero la fuerte voz de Shion lo callo

-¡! Kiki es tu maestro, Shaka su mejor amigo y Radamanthys el juez del inframundo! así que me haces el favor y los cuidas aquí!, no deben salir del templo de Atena por nada del mundo, llamare al resto de los dorados, y señor Hades, tal vez usted puede llamar a Valentine para que ayude a kiki de todas formas es su general.

Cada uno de los mayores salió del templo dejando a Kiki solo con los tres bebes-creo que llamaré a las amazonas, ellas son mujeres, sabrán que hacer- dijo el joven lemuriano dejando solo a los bebes-deberia de cubrirlos-dijo antes de salir-pero que se esperen, no tardare-rio.

-_**Hey es inteligente tu discípulo**_-exclamo él bebe juez gateando hasta los dorados-_**llamará a un grupo de mujeres para que nos cuiden**_-rio

-**_¿Qué inteligente ni que ocho cuartos no vez que nos dejó solos?_**-cuestiono él bebe Hindú.

_**-Ese Kiki huyendo de las responsabilidades**_- dijo un enojado bebe pelilila- _**ademas llamara a las amazonas y Shaina nos va a matar, esa mujer no sabe lo que es sutileza.**_

_**-Somos delicados Radamanthys-**_dijo el hindu recostando su cabezcita en el piso- _**ademas nos dejo desnudos, por lo menos Minos te cubrió con esa toalla.**_

De repente un frio los rodeo, alguien había abierto la puerta del salón patriarcal.

-¡Pero que tenemos aquí!-exclamo una conocida voz-mírate unicejo hasta te vez adorable.

-_**KANON**_…-Dijo el juez_**-KIKiiiii , regresa aca mocoso descuidado-**_lloró.

* * *

_**La primera vez que visite esta pagina me encontré con varios fics de bebes dorados pero ninguno de mi hermoso espectro, gracias a ellos me inspire para crear esta loca historia...**_

_**reviews totalmente bienvenidos dejen sus opiniones me interesa saber si les gusta **_

_**otra cosa, para mi si Mu reviviera, kiki seria el caballero plateado de sculptor , vi unos dibujos en google donde kiki usaba El Buril de Escultor o Caleum como armadura, me parecio muy bonito que se convirtiera en ese caballero, pues esa armadura tiene como principal funcion la de reparar el resto, aun así es de bronce pero yo le puse plata, es de mayor rango.**_

_**ademas los lemurianos son los escultores y alquimistas por lo que me parecio bien usarlo asi :-)**_

_**GRACIAS POR LEEEERRRRR...CONTINUARAAAAAAAA...**_


	2. Chapter 2

-Así quería tenerte lagartija-dijo el gemelo sujetando al juez con una mano, mientras con la otra abría un portal a otra dimensión, Shaka y Mu gateaban hasta el ex marina levantando sus manitas aterrorizados.

-_ba ba bu bu da_ –decían los bebes dorados.

-Ustedes se callan, además no les entiendo nada-espeto el gemelo corriendo con sus piernas a los pequeños.

-_**¡Kanon!, podemos arreglar esto de otra forma estoy seguro, ¡y ustedes dos! por lo menos muérdanlo**_-suplicaba el rubio poniendo sus mejores ojos de cachorro y dejando rodar dos lágrimas por sus mejillas_**-eres un aprovechado, copia barata.**_

-¡Ni pienses que me vas a convencer con esas lágrimas de cocodrilo Radamanthys!-exclamo.

-_ba ba pa pa bu wa da_- balbuceaba el juez

-¿Ha que dijiste? Awww lo siento pero… ¡NO HABLO BEBEÉ!- se carcajeo el gemelo.

Los bebes pensaban que todo estaba perdido para el espectro, pero justo en ese momento reapareció el joven pelirrojo junto a Shaina, Marin y June.

-Kanon, ¡baja a ese mocoso inmediatamente! o ¿quieres hacer la tercera guerra santa?- grito Shaina.

Radamanthys tenía sus ojos casi desorbitados mientras kanon lo sostenía como Aquiles sobre un túnel oscuro, y en cada una de las piernas del gemelo menor Shaka y Mu trataban inútilmente de detenerle.

-Ha que aguafiestas cobra-dijo el peliazul bajando al regordete rubio- pero si yo solo quería llevarlo a pasear a la otra dimensión!-comento entre dientes.

-Basta Kanon -dijo June sujetando a Radamanthys-pero que hermosura de bebe, mírate quien diría que serias tan adorable -exclamo la rubia tocando la pancita del rubio- ¿no lo creen chicas? Los tres son la cosa más adorable de este mundo.

-_**Basta me haces cosquillas mujer**_-decía él juez un poco sonrojado mientras alejaba sin éxitos las delgadas manos de la amazona.

Shaka se soltó de Kanon y gateo hasta Kiki alzando sus manitas _**- no te dejes engañar, recuerda que son amazonas**_- balbuceo.

-¿Y quién ese eso otro?-señalo la cobra

-Mi Maestro- dijo Kiki cargando a Shaka.

-No puede ser-exclamo la peliverde-pero que gordito más precioso, ven acá pequeño carnerito, yo te cuidare-dijo la peliverde sujetando al diminuto pelilila.

-¡Por Zeus Kiki! ¡Estos bebes se van a enfermar! ¿Por qué no los has cubierto?-pregunto Marin tocando al hindú en su frente- Shaka esta irritado, dámelo consigue algo de ropa, estaremos en la habitación de Shion.

Las tres amazonas se perdieron tras los tronos cargando a los bebes, kanon las seguía despidiéndose con la mano de Radamanthys-_en un descuido te llevare conmigo unicejo-_dijo el gemelo entre dientes ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de la amazona de águila.

Él bebe Wyvern se refugió en el pecho de Camaleón, con sus ojos llorosos.

**x-x-x**

Acostaron a los tres pequeños en la gran cama de Shion y los observaron con los brazos cruzados y en silencio.

_**-¿Que nos verán tanto? Ya me siento incomodo-**_ dijo el rubio tapándose torpemente con la toalla.

_**-¿No escuchaste a June? ¡Que somos la cosa más adorable de este mundo!**_-contesto mu sujetándose sus pies.

_**-Radamanthys tiene razón, seguro planean algo contra nosotros-**_ dijo Shaka aun chupándose su dedo-_**¿no lo ven? estamos desnudos e indefensos.**_

_**-Hay Shaka ¿no vez que solo nos van a cuidar?**_-cuestiono el pelilila girando hasta donde estaba el hindú _**-Jajaja mira puedo dar vueltas.**_

_**-Mu, comienzo a creer que estas disfrutando esta situación-**_exclamo el hindú empujándolo suavemente.

_**-Muchachos no podemos perder la calma y si vamos a ser bebes pues… ¿seamos bebes no? ademas el maestro ya debe de estar de vuelta con el antidoto**_-exclamo Mu moviendo sus bracitos.

-_**Virgo tiene razón, además, TUUU! principalmente estabas en total desacuerdo ¡si no me equivoco!**_- exclamo el juez mordiendo sus manitas-_**¿o no dijiste que no eran sutiles?, necesitamos escapar de aquí**_-giro sobre su cuerpecito y trato de gatear hasta la orilla de la cama.

Mu y Shaka guardaban silencio observando al juez- _**estás loco Radamanthys ¿que vas a hacer? ¿gatear a la velocidad de la luz? ¡usar ondas infernales! acaso no vez que solo podemos babear y gatear?!**_ – dijo ya exasperado Shaka.

De repente las agiles manos de Shaina lo atraparon- ¿A dónde vas pequeño dragoncito?-pregunto la cobra alzando al rubio y zumbándolo en el aire.

Con lentitud las otras amazonas se acercaron-Awww y lo repito ¿no son adorables?-dijo June frotando la pancita de Shaka- quien diría, que babeando y ensuciando serían tan bellos.

_**-Te lo dije**_– exclamo Shaka mostrando sus dos dientitos- _**no escaparas de ellas.**_

_**-Hey dorados miren estoy volando**_- gritaba el rubio mientras volaba de las manos de la cobra.

_**-¡Míralo Shaka, también disfruta!**_- dijo Mu aplaudiendo, en las piernas de Marin-_**¡hey Wyvern cuidado te vomitas!**_-

**_-¿Cuidado que?..._** – pero una porción de contenido estomacal cayó casi encima de la cobra-_**haaa que asco-**_exclamo.

-Niño malo – exclamo colocándolo en la cama-tenía que ser un espectro.

-Mujer lo vas a enfermar-exclamo Marin-sentándose y limpiando la boquita del juez.

_**-No me digan…esa es la sutil ¿no?**_- pregunto mareado el espectro, los bebes dorados asintieron

No paso más tiempo hasta escuchar a kiki ingresar con ropa pero de ¿niña?, unas pequeñas pijamas y pañales junto a algunos juguetes- fue lo único que pude encontrar, creo que con eso tendremos por hoy-exclamo tirándolo en la cama junto a los niños.

_**-¿Hey por qué tu pupilo trae ropa de niña?**_-pregunto el juez.

_**-¿Qué dices? ¿Ropa de ni...? haaa Kiki ¡!que rayos te pasa…!**_-exclamo uniendo sus puntitos el pelilila.

_**-Ya muchachos, te recuerdo mi amigo que tu dijiste que había que ser… ¡!por Shiva jamás me pondré esa cosa amarilla!-**_ chillo el hindú.

Las amazonas fruncieron el ceño al ver que el joven lemuriano no movía ni un musculo para mudar los bebes-No señor… te vamos a ayudar kiki, pero no nos haremos totalmente responsables-espeto Marin.

-Bueno… ayúdenme a mudarlos por lo menos chicas, enserio las necesito, nunca he cuidado a un bebe, no se cambiar pañales ni mucho menos preparar un biberón- dijo sentándose pesadamente en la cama.

Las chicas suspiraron, luego de poner los pañales a los mini hombrecitos, comenzaron a buscar las pijamas, June una amarilla con ositos para Shaka, Marin una verde pastel con patitos para Mu y Shaina una rosa con flores para Radamanthys.

_**-¿Hey porque yo de rosa?**_-exclamo el juez jalándose la pijama.

-No señor, te quedas con esa pijama Wyvern, además te va bien con tu color de piel-dijo la peliverde.

Los pequeños dorados observaban serios el cambio de ropa del juez, y trataban de no reírse, aun así hacían muecas mostrando sus únicos dos incisivos.

_**-¡Basta los dos!-**_ dijo el juez lanzando una pequeña sonaja a los doraditos_**- Hey jajajaja mírense-**_ se tapó la carita y meneo su rubia cabeza mientras observaba a las chicas poner las pijamas a los doraditos **_- ¿patitos y ositos? … bueno, bueno y a todo esto ¿qué fue lo que paso? ¿Por qué fabricaron ese vino? Por qué les recuerdo que ustedes tienen toda la culpa._**

_**-No te burles… tal vez si tú no hubieras bebido de la botella, ¡!atrevido! , ¡! No estarías en estas circunstancias!-**_ exclamo el hindú.

Mu suspiró _**-fue idea de Shaka, quería hacer a Kiki bebé de nuevo para ayudarme-**_ dijo chupando su dedo del pie.

**_-Si pero cometimos un error y bebimos nuestra propia poción ¿contento?-_** dijo Shaka -rascando sus ojitos- _**y luego tú y… y… hey no se ustedes pero de repente tengo muuuucho sueño-**_dijo tras un gran bostezo.

**_-Es extraño yo también-_** dijo mu alzando sus bracitos en dirección al joven pelirrojo que no dudo en cargarlo.

-Ya maestro, le prometo que lo cuidare muy bien- dijo meciendo al pelilila que se había recostado en su hombro- va a ver que niño mas sano y feliz va a ser- dijo abrazando a Mu.

_**-Lo vez Shaka, mi pequeño es responsable, solo hay que dar…le tiem…po…-**_termino por dormirse.

_**-Yo... yo... hare guardia-**_dijo el juez de Caina zafándose de Shaina y gateando hasta una almohada, solo el hecho de recordar a kanon sosteniéndolo sobre ese túnel oscuro, lo hacía luchar contra el sueño, claro el juez de Caina no admitiría tener miedo, pero al ser bebe, el sueño y el cansancio lo dominaba, así que no tardó en refugiarse en los brazos de Morfeo.

**x-x-x**

Mientras Minos, Aiacos y Pandora volvían a Caina en busca de la Harpía, Shion, Hades y la Joven Atena caminaban de un lado a otro en el templo de Aries buscando la botella que habían bebido los caballeros y el espectro, bajaron al sótano donde Mu tenía su taller y hurgaron entre las cosas ordenadas del primer caballero, lo cual fue una verdadera ventaja ya que casi de inmediato dieron con el libro abierto y los ingredientes de la poción, el rejuvenecido patriarca abrió sus ojos como platos y desencajo su semblante.

-¿Shion?-pregunto el rey del inframundo al ver el cambio del patriarca-¿pasa algo?

-¿Malas noticias?- cuestiono también la pelilila.

Él lemuriano giro hasta quedar frente a los dioses y sonrió de medio lado.

-Necesitamos una escama de dragón marino - musito el ex caballero de Aries- y no creo que Kanon esté dispuesto a darnos alguna, mucho menos para el Wyvern.

-¿Cómo dices?-pregunto alterado el dios del inframundo.

-Bueno habrá que negociar con él ¿o no?-dijo la joven diosa.

El patriarca suspiró con pesar, negociar con Kanon, eso si iba a estar duro.

**x-x-x**

El inframundo… Caina.

-¡Valentine!-exclamo Aiacos- el señor Hades solicita tu presencia en el santuario

-¿A mí?-pregunto atareado el joven chipriota.

-No, la harpía que tienes detrás…Si tu… apúrate, tu señor Radamanthys necesita ayuda-dijo Minos – no querrás verlo enojar ¿o sí?- el chipriota negó.

Abandono rápidamente el lúgubre lugar hasta llegar al santuario, camino rápidamente y se encontró con el dios del inframundo, la joven Atena y el patriarca en la primera casa, así logro pasar los doce templos y llegar sano y salvo junto al bebe Wyvern mientras ambos hombres le explicaban lo complicado de la situación, al escuchar estaba realmente asombrado y no se imaginaba como se vería su juez, babeando y gorgoteando por todos lados.

**x-x-x**

Kiki estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama, sostenía su cabeza entre sus manos, ya las amazonas se habían marchado prometiendo llegar mañana temprano para ayudarle a bañarlos, ¿Qué haría ahora? Su maestro le había dicho que necesitaba un discípulo pero jamás se imaginó que él se sacrificaría tanto para darle una leccion y convertirse en un bebe para estar bajo su cuidado-pensó-se giró y los vio profundamente dormidos incluyendo al temerario juez.

-¿KIKI?- susurró Shion – Ya volvimos ¿Cómo están los bebes?-pregunto abriéndose paso en la habitación.

-Están dormidos Patriarca- musito-¿encontraron el antídoto?

-Si pero hay un problema…- dijo Shion sentándose a su lado, de repente se abrieron paso Hades y el joven espectro levantando la voz y despertando a uno de los bebes.

-Señor Hades pero que pasara con…- unos suaves balbuceos lo dejaron inmutado.

_-bu bu da da-_ decía un recién despierto juez—_**¡Valentine, cárgame sácame de aquí!**_ -gateo y alzó sus bracitos.

-Awww mi señor Radamanthys que adorable se ve con esa pijama de rositas-rio cargando al rubio regordete.

_**-No te atrevas a criticar Valentine-**_balbuceaba.

-Oh mi señor no sé lo que dice pero no puedo evitar abrazarlo-decía el joven chipriota apretando al Wyvern, todos observaban el espectáculo con una ceja y puntos levantados.

-¡_**Basta… suéltame!**_- decía el juez.

-Miren su cejita jajajajaja- Reía el espectro.

-¡YA BASTA VALENTINE!…-grito Hades arrebatando el juez de sus manos y haciendo brincar a los otros dos bebes y ganándose una mirada afilada del joven lemuriano.

-Lo siento mi señor Hades-dijo apenado el chipriota- ¿es que no me va decir que se ve adorable?

-Basta… te mande a llamar para que le ayudes al lemuriano a cuidarlo-musito el dios con el bebé en brazos- no para que lo destripes.

Shion sacudió su cabeza-Como te iba diciendo Kiki, necesitamos una escama del dragón marino para el antídoto, pero habrá que rogarle a Kanon y ofrecerle quien sabe cuántas cosas para conseguirla, y además ¿cómo haremos para que Poseidón lo deje entrar a Atlantis?- suspiro el rejuvenecido patriarca.

-Pero una vez el señor Kanon me conto que guardaba un par de escamas que Tetis le había regalado en una caja de madera en su cuarto, solo necesitamos que nos dé una- dijo el pelirrojo- aunque pensándolo bien, él dice que ni aunque su hermano este en lecho de muerte tocaría uno de sus tesoros

Todos suspiraron con pesar.

Radamanthys que se mantenía despierto observaba de uno a otro de los que estaban en la habitación sonrió maliciosamente y observo a los otros dos bebes ya despiertos -_** así que escama del dragón ¿he?, escuchenme bien, mañana a primera hora escaparemos de aquí y buscare esa maldita escama, aunque tengamos que rodar hasta la casa de géeee... minis**_- bostezo para dormirse de nuevo en brazos de Hades que lo mecían por inercia.

- ¿_**Y si nos**_** descubre...?-** murmuro el carnero

_**-Necesitaremos un plan...-**_sonrio el Hindú.

-¿y ahora?-dijo Kiki observando a los despiertos doraditos- tendré que dormirlos otra vez supongo-suspiro.

* * *

_**Gracias por leeeerrr se les agradece los reviews **_

_**el proximo cap la travesia de las doce casas...**_

_**espero sea de su agrado**_

_**Mu no es impaciente ni burlista pero en este fic lo necesito asi, CREO que eso es un gran OOC que omití describir para el**_

_**de ahi se les agradece los comentarios bsos bsos **_


	3. Chapter 3

x-x-x

Se removió un poco en la cama, de repente y como un rayo se levantó, pensó que había sido un mal sueño pero observo a su alrededor y vio la escena que se le presentaba, Shaka dormido sobre Valentine con sus piernitas y bracitos colgados, Kiki recostado en el sillón, y en la cama cerca de él el pequeño Aries con la boca abierta y su regordete trasero levantado todavía regaba babas.

-**_Oye Aries… Aries_**-decía el pequeño juez moviendo al pelilila hasta despertarlo.

-_**¿Qué pasa?**_- preguntó mientras estiraba sus manos, recogía sus piernas y bostezaba.

_**-Hora de irnos…**_- exclamo gateando hasta la orilla de la cama y resbalándose hasta llegar al piso, se sujetó de las cobijas y levanto una ceja, palmoteo varias veces la cama para llamar la atención de Mu-_**¡Oye no podemos perder más tiempo!, ¡muévete…! hay que aprovechar que estos dos duermen!-**_

_**-Es que… no se bajarme de la cama-**_ dijo sonrojado el pequeño pelilila.

_**-¿Que?... no puede ser**_-dijo el juez colocando su frente sobre la cama- _**ven yo te ayudo.**_

Con una felicidad enmarcada en su rostro él bebe Aries se colocó justo en frente del juez y sin esperar otra palabra se abalanzo hacia el cayendo los dos al piso.

-_**Por hades…pero qué demonios te daba Shion de comer eres un GORDO… dije ayudo, también soy un bebe ¿recuerdas?**_-exclamo el Wyvern debajo de Mu

_**-Ha ya no es para tanto Wyvern… mi maestro me quiere mucho así que siempre fui bien alimentado por las doncellas-**_decía gateando hacia la puerta que dichosamente permanecía abierta- _**además tu eres el más grande de los tres, oye ¿y Shaka?**_-cuestiono sentándose en el piso.

-_**Shaka-**_ dijo el juez estrellando torpemente su manita en la frente, gateo hasta el lado de Valentine, se paró ayudado por las sabanas de la cama y sujeto la pijama del hindú, se colgó de los pies del bebe dorado y se lo trajo hasta el piso.

**_-¡Por Shiva!-_**exclamo el bebe Virgo al caer sobre el juez_**-¡que rayos!… ¡Radamanthys!… pudiste desnucare ¿sabías?-**_ cuestiono mientras se daba vuelta para sentarse y dar un enorme bostezo para dejar ver sus únicos dios dientes.

-**_Por lo menos no eres tan obeso como Mu…-_** dijo gateando hasta la puerta ganándose una tierna mirada afilada del lemuriano-_** ¿Que?... es la verdad por poco me quiebras la espalda, vamos tenemos mucho camino por delante y no conozco el lugar así que tú nos guiaras-**_ toco la espalda del pelilila.

x-x-x

En silencio emprendieron el comienzo de la gran travesía hacia la asa de géminis, el templo del patriarca aún estaba solitario, apenas las jóvenes doncellas se acababan de levantar, todavia nadie caminaba, nadie hablaba, solo se escuchaban unos suaves gorgoteos y risitas de bebes saliendo tras las cortinas del salón principal.

_**-Siempre he querido girar sobre el piso frio ¿sabes?**_- contaba Mu a Shaka mientras tocaba el frio mármol con sus manitas, el hindú asentía sin perderle de vista.

**_-Ustedes dos ¿podrían cerrar sus bocas y tragarse las babas? Que no hablemos no significa que no produzcamos ruidos, válgame, gracias a los dioses les hizo falta algún ingrediente si no tendríamos totalmente la inteligencia de un infante…-_**exclamo el juez volteando hacia sus compañeros.

_**-Bueno… por lo de inteligencia de infante… creo que… -**_dijo el pequeño hindú señalando a Mu que daba vueltas en el piso

**_-¡MUU! Hablo en serio_**-exclamó el juez sentándose- **_estoy cansado y no hemos llegado a Piscis._**

**_-Bien, es que el piso esta delicioso-_** rio el pelilila.

x-x-x

La cabeza le daba vueltas, casi podría decir que una resaca era mejor sensación que lo que esa mañana sentía en su cerebro, jamas pensó que cuidar a su maestro seria tan difícil, pasar toda la noche y parte de la madrugada paseando a Mu y a Shaka dormidos, por que si los recostaban abrian sus enormes ojos y se despertaban, se sentó en el sillón y observo la cama, Valentine dormía plácidamente con su brazo colgado en el piso, se restregó los ojos y al abrirlos su corazón brinco desde su pecho hasta su garganta.

-¡Valentine!- grito –los bebes no están- dijo con la voz quebrada.

El espectro de harpía se giró tan rápido que cayó con todo su peso en el suelo provocándose una chichota tamaño jumbo en su frente-Kiki… maldita sea ¿y ahora que aremos?- dijo recostando sus brazos en la cama y sosteniendo el enorme abultamiento que adornaba su cabeza

-¡Vamos tenemos que buscarlos!… si Shion se entera me matara… y a ti Hades así que ¡muévete! – coloco sus botas y la camisa y paso sus manos en sus rojos y ahora largos cabellos- no uses tu sapuri, no queremos llamar la atención, el chipriota asintió.

Salieron del cuarto gateando para fijarse bajo las sillas y mesas-_ eran bebes ¿dónde podrían estar? Con esas cortas piernas no debían de haber llegado tan largo, ya seguro los habían hallado y ellos como estúpidos-_pesaba el joven Kiki.

-Mi señor Radamanthys ¿Dónde está? – susurraba el chipriota casi pegando la boca al suelo.

-Valentine son bebes no gusanos ni pulgas- decía Kiki negando, mientras se sentaba.

-Lo siento es que en mi vida he buscado bebes y…- un golpe de nuevo en su frente lo hizo sentarse.

-¿Valentine, Kiki?... ¿Qué buscan?...- pregunto Shion extrañado de ver a ambos jóvenes en el suelo

El pelirrojo suspiro y se sentó-Maestro Shion…-contestó el joven lemuriano- perdimos a los niños.

Los ojos de Shion pasaron de rosa a rojo en un segundo- !que los guardias y doncellas les ayuden!– exclamo- ¡vamos no podemos perder tiempo hay que encontrarlos!

x-x-x

Los tres bebes llegaron a la salida del templo, visiblemente cansados.

_**-Sabias que un bebe se deshidrata más rápido que un adulto Radamanthys?**_-pregunto el pelilila acostándose boca abajo en el frio mármol del piso-**_necesitamos agua-_**

_**-¿Sabías que si pones tu oído en el piso frio te puede dar una infección sabiondo?-**_ pregunto también el juez- _**vamos dorados consentidos no podemos perder más tiempo-**_exclamo comenzando el largo descenso.

_**-Radamanthys espera-**_ balbuceó el hindú-_** las doncellas no tardaran en aparecer camino a los templos a dejar las sabanas limpias, ¡podemos escaparnos en uno de los carritos!-**_ aplaudió

El rubio y el bebe Aries se observaron por unos segundo, era la segunda opción , esa o bajar a gatas y buscando rodar hasta géminis con un par de prematuros huesos rotos, así que a gateo lento se aproximaron hasta el muro y esperaron pacientemente alguna descuidada doncella que dejara el carrito expuesto, mientras mantenían su escondite los inconfundibles sonidos que producían las botas de oro al chocar con el piso se dejaron escuchar, tres pares de tiernos y grandotes ojitos evitaban hasta parpadear cuando vieron la gigantesca figura del caballero de cáncer aproximarse, Death Mask tenía un peculiar andar, elegante e intimidante y claro que desde el suelo esa imagen se veía más aterradora.

-_**Ángelo-**_ musitaron los tres

De repente la dulce voz de una doncella se dejó oír-Basta caballero de cáncer alguien puede vernos- decía una joven

-Ha ragazza nadie nos vera a esta hora- decía el caballero de cáncer besando apasionadamente a la doncella hasta colocarla contra la pared

Los tres bebes asomaron su cabeza para observar la situación, suspiraron con satisfacción cuando el carrito de la joven totalmente abandonado les quedo a la vista, gatearon a toda velocidad y con dificultad se adentraron entre las sabanas, la curiosidad se carcomía al pequeño espectro, saco su cabeza y una sonrisa dejo al aire sus pequeños y blancos dientitos.

_**-Eres un morboso Wyvern deja de ver e… so-**_ decía él bebe Aries poniéndose a su lado- **_hey Shaka ven a ver –_** decía al rato el pelilla-

-_**No gracias, buda dice "Si hacen esto, van a generarse problemas, si no quieren esos problemas, dejen de hacerlo", así que prefiero quedarme quieto y meditando-**_dijo el pequeño buda cerrando sus ojos.

_**-Eres un aburrido rubio**_-exclamo el juez- **_jajaja ese Ángelo es mi ídolo._**

**_-Y eso que no conoces al escorpión…-_** dijo el pelilila.

Shaka solo suspiraba, esperaba que el carrito se moviera, pero como todo bebe y ser humano, el hambre comenzó a hacer mella en él, y sus gruñidos estomacales no se hicieron esperar, abrió en par sus zafiros, y recordó que la mayoría de veces esos carritos también llevaban algunas frutas a las casas, así que mientras sus amigos estaban distraídos se sujetó de uno de los lados y trato de jalar unas bolsas que colgaban con sus manos, las rueditas del pequeño carrito comenzaron a moverse, pero para cuando el juez y el pelilila se dieron cuenta iban cuesta abajo.

_**-¡Shakaaa!…-**_gritaban ambos abrazados mientras rogaban a todos los dioses incluyendo a buda que llegaran completos por lo menos a acuario, pero por primer vez en su vida Shaka reía, primero de ver la cara de sus camaradas de pañales y segundo porque la velocidad producía ese efecto de vacío en su pancita.

Los milagros existen y las bondadosas y ágiles manos de Camus atraparon al carro sin saber que llevaba bebes dentro, lo arrimo a la pared y rápidamente se dirigió de nuevo al interior de su templo, le pareció escuchar unas risitas pero sacudió su cabeza, no existían bebes en el santuario, así que siguió como si nada.

x-x-x

Shion caminaba de un lado a otro mientras los jóvenes mantenían su cabeza agachada, ninguno se atrevía a decir nada sobre el asunto, con los regaños del patriarca bastaba y sobraba.

-No puedo creerlo... tu Kiki, por Atena como pudiste perder a Mu o ha ¡Shaka tan tranquilo!- decía el rejuvenecido patriarca apretando su cabeza- y tu Valentine de Harpia, perder a tu señor Radamanthys, es que me parece tan irresponsable.

-Pero Señor Shion, estábamos cansados y...- trataba de defenderse el joven chipriota.

-Si claro, cansados... - se mofaba Shion- ustedes en la flor de la juventud, por todos los dioses del olimpo... ni siquiera tienen el uso de su cosmos para localizarlos, las doncellas buscaron en todo el templo, es como si se hubieran ido a otra... dimension- dijo al entrecerra sus ojos- llamen a los gemelos y a Angelo,pero yaa- grito exasperado a ambos chicos.

-Si señor...- exclamaron al unisono los jovenes niñeros, mientras salian del salón disparados a la casa de geminis.

Una delgada figura se apareció e hizo una suave reverencia, con timidez se acerco al patriarca y pidio la palabra.

-Dime Roseling... ¿encontraron algo?-pregunto un poco estresado.

-Patriarca... falta un carrito de servicio, el mio para ser exactos...-dijo sonrojándose - ¿podría ser posible que idearan un plan y escaparan?-pregunto la joven doncella.

-mmmm puede ser, son medios adultos atrapados en cuerpos de bebes, me gustaria saber quien tiene esa mente tan traviesa, debió de ser Radamanthys, no me queda duda- dijo mientras se tomaba un te para los nervios.

x-x-x

Dentro del carrito Radamanthys y Mu estaban sobre Shaka.

-_Callate Shaka nos van a descubrir_- decía Mu tratando torpemente de tapar la boca del pequeño buda.

_**-Ya está bien… lo siento es que hubieran visto sus caras jajajaja-**_decía mientas negaba con su cabecita rubia despeinada.

_**-Basta de juegos-**_exclamo el Wyvern_**- nos queda mucho camino por delante y Shaka y su estómago indomables nos meterán en problemas otra vez si no encontramos algo de comer… además yo también tengo… ¿Dónde estamos?**_-pregunto levantando la vista a la fachada traerá de acuario.

-_**Es el templo de Camus…-**_dijo el pelilila recuperado el aliento antes que Shaka le cayera encima-**_por Atena Shaka… ¿qué rayos te pesa tanto?-_**

_**-Camus debe tener frutas en la cocina-**_ dijo el hindú ignorando el comentario de su amigo.

_**-Entonces vamos…-**_ exclamo el pequeño Aries.

**_-Los sigo...-_ **dijo Radamanthys gateando a toda velocidad tras los bebes dorados.

-Pero que tenemos aquí…- dijo una conocida y cantarina voz, los tres bebes pasaron grueso y se sentaron para observar la imagen delante de ellos.

* * *

**_Continuaraaaaa _**

**_gracias por leerrr_**

**_como siempre opiniones bien recibidas_**


	4. Chapter 4

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO

De nuevo recordar que estos personajes no me pertenecen y que aun conservo las ganas de estrangular a Kurumada por hacer estos hombres tan perfectos...

La cegadora luz del sol a las espaldas de la figura los había hecho creer que se trataba de una de las amazonas, pero cuando la silueta caminó más de cerca, pudieron observar a una mujer de pechos voluminosos que los observaba de brazos cruzados.

— ¡Que extraño!—exclamó la mujer recogiendo al juez del inframundo— ¿Qué hacen un trio de pequeños en este lugar? Deberían estar en la guardería, alguien tuvo que traerlos, doncellas descuidadas— dijo mientras cargaba al tierno juez y llamaba a dos jovencitas que le seguian con una carriola—Alejandra, Camille necesito ayuda—Gritó

— **_¿Guardería?_** -preguntó el rubio.

—**_Sí, acá hay un lugar especial donde llevan a los bebes que han quedado huérfanos y son posibles postulantes a caballeros_**—contestó Shaka.

—**_Son cuidados por nodrizas que los amamantan y los cuidan como una verdadera madre_**—dijo el de cabellos lilas.

— **_¿Amamantar? ósea ¿nos van a dar pecho?_**-preguntó el pequeño espectro—**_Entonces ¿qué estamos esperando mujer? llévame_**—dijo el rubio colocando sus manitas y palmoteando el pecho de la mujer, mientras mostraba su sonrisa más tierna.

De inmediato aparecieron las doncellas más cargaron a los bebes dorados.

—**_Eres increíble Radamanthys_**—dijo Mu ahora en brazos de una joven castaña.

— **_¿Qué?... tú mismo dijiste que fuéramos bebes ¿no? y eso es lo que hacen ellos_**—dijo recostándose en la mujer.

—**_Si pero no deberías tomártelo tan a pecho, valga la redundancia_** - dijo el hindú.

**_—Pienso igual que tú Shaka, y me reúso totalmente a ser alimentado por una extraña_**—replico el bebé de Aries cerrando sus ojitos.

**_— ¡Bah, aburridos!_**—dijo el rubio mordiendo sus manitas y cerrando sus ojitos para no verles la cara.

—Primero quiero que les den un buen baño—dijo la mujer colocando el rubio espectro en una carriola que traían las dos jovencitas—apestan, que les pongan algo decente, son varones y están vestidos de niñas, cuando estén listos que los lleven a las nuevas nodrizas ellas los cuidaran, iré a hablar con el patriarca y de paso le preguntaré quienes son estas ternuras—las jóvenes asintieron y comenzaron el descenso por el túnel de servicio.

**_—Un momento—_**dijo el rubio volteando para verse perder a la mujer**_—¿Qué no nos iban a dar…?_**

**_—Ya Wyvern… nos van a cambiar, nunca pones atención_**—interrumpió Shaka—**_lo importante es que no estás en manos de los gemelos ¿no crees?_**-los tres asintieron, después de todo el caballero de la sexta casa tenía razón-_**tendremos tiempo de sobra para pensar.**_

Un trío de bebes resignados y dos doncellas se perdieron para llegar hasta la famosa guardería cerca del recinto de las amazonas.

xOx

Una pareja de jóvenes caminaban a toda prisa en busca de tres dorados posibles infanticidas, regañados y decepcionados de ellos mismos, cabizbajos se reprochaban mentalmente la magnitud de su descuido.

—Cielos Valentine estaremos en aprietos si el señor Kanon se da cuenta que los bebes andan perdidos—dijo el joven pelirrojo rompiendo el molesto silencio—pero el que más me preocupa es el juez de Caina.

—¡Ni me lo digas lemuriano, ya siento a la señorita pandora atravesarme con su tridente si algo malo le llega a pasar a su mano de derecha!—exclamó Valentine frotando su pecho— y ni hablar de mi señor Radamanthys, cuando sea de nuevo mayor me tirará de patadas de Caina por descuidado.

Llegaron al fin a la cuarta casa, Cáncer, Kiki llamó varias veces pero no recibió respuesta, fue entonces cuando escucharon unos extraños ruidos en la cocina y se atrevieron a ingresar.

—Disculpa ¿pero no estamos buscando una ida a Yomotsu por parte de este caballero?—Preguntó el joven chipriota jalando el pelirrojo.

—Shhh callate Valentine, yo hablare con…—los murmullos que habían escuchado pronto se convirtieron en claras y no muy gustosas palabras que dejaron a ambos jóvenes con el semblante desencajado.

—_Vamos Afro, presiona con más fuerza, ya ca…si comien...za …lir ¿que no eres un caballero dorado acaso?_—preguntaba el italiano con voz cansada—_si hubiese querido un debilucho me fuese traído algún chico de bronce._

— _¿Ha no te basta con la fuerza que estoy haciendo? ¿Quieres que sea más rudo?_— pregunto igual de agitado el de la doceava casa—_bien pero luego no me pidas que te de él mío y date la vuelta me da pena que me veas, no suelo ser un cavernícola como tú._

—_Solo presiona y ya, maldita sea, pero lo primero que salga te lo tragas todo tu solo_—solto entre carcajadas el caballero de cancer

—_Insensible, ¿pretendes que me vomite?_

La cara de asco de Kiki y de Valentine eran dignas de una fotografía.

— ¡Que rayos!, me lo imaginaba, siempre andan juntos por todo lado—dijo el pelirrojo sentándose en el suelo.

—Callate Kiki ... No puedo ni aguan...tar —el espectro se tragó sus palabras cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver el majestuoso caballero de cáncer respirando fuertemente, con su camisa abierta y las manos llenas de café.

— ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-preguntó levantando una ceja.

Ambos suspiraron con tranquilidad-café - exclamaron casi con una sonrisa, al ver ahora el espectáculo tras la puerta, Afrodita sosteniendo el coffemaker con ambas manos,presionaba los botones con fuerza y su cabello totalmente teñido de café, se le pegaba en la frente.

—Así es ... delicioso cafe ¿quieren probar? Es primera taza en esa maquinita que compré—dijo señalando la imagen de su compañero quien hacia la mejor cara de fastidio.

—Les advierto que es la cosa más amarga que hallan probado- dijo el de piscis—este idiota no sabe cómo preparar un café con una máquina, te dije que las instrucciones no son de adorno Death Mask—exclamo realmente irritado.

—No gracias—dijo el pelirrojo agitando sus manos— venía a traerle un mensaje del patriarca, dice que necesita su presencia en el templo señor Ángelo.

Cáncer abrió sus ojos claros y asintió—_ seguro me descubrieron con la ragazza_—pensó.

Ambos chicos salieron de la cuarta casa suspirando profundo, ellos estresados y llevándose ese tipo de impresiones no los dejaba pensar con la cabeza fría, decidieron seguir pero escucharon las voces de las doncellas que discutían dentro de los túneles de servicio.

Con sigilo el joven lemuriano se asomó para ver las dos figuras de las jóvenes, sonrió al reconocer una en particular, pero luego con mas deteniendo observo una pequeña cabecita asomarse en los regazos de una de ellas, entrecerró sus ojos y codeo al espectro.

—Vamos—dijo jalándolo—creo que se dónde estás los bebes.

xOx

La guardería era como un paraíso para los infantes, camitas suaves, ropa limpia, doncellas cuidadosas; casi de inmediato los tres bebes fueron separados y llevados al baño, de largo Shaka y Radamanthys escuchaban los gritos de Mu.

— **_¿Que rayos le pasa a tu amigo ?_**—preguntó el juez mientras una joven secaba su rubia cabellera con un paño.

—**_Siempre ha odiado el baño desde que éramos niños, principalmente el agua fría-_**contestó el hindú -**_Kiki era igual, supongo que alguna maña de su raza._**

Al rato se aproximaba la jovencita castaña con él bebe Aries en sus brazos, gimoteando sumamente resentido.

— **_¡Mu!_**—Exclamó el rubio ya con pañales nuevos**_— ¿te estaban ahogando o qué?_**

Él bebe Aries no contestó, solo giro su rostro y se refugió entre el pecho de la chica.

—Oye Alejandra—habló una de las jóvenes- ¿no se te hacen familiar esos puntitos en la frente de ese bebé? son muy parecidos a los de tu novio.

Los tres bebes respingaron y Mu observó el rostro de la joven.

**_— ¿Kiki tiene novia?—_**dijo sorprendido el bebé de la primera casa.

**_— ¿Como que no sabías que tenía novia...?_**—pregunto el juez—**_es muy guapa—_**dijo mostrando sus dientitos.

**_—Con razón camina tan desvelado y perezoso_**—dijo Shaka—**_pobre niña no sabe lo que hace._**

**_—Oye… Kiki no es tan malo Shaka_**—defendió Mu—**_ahora lo comprendo todo, solo necesitaba que nos sentáramos a hablar—_**dijo haciendo un tierno puchero.

—Awww si tienes razón Camille es como Kiki, ¿Te imaginas? ¡Seguro que un hijo nuestro seria así!—exclamó colocándole el pequeño pañal— debo contarle seguro le alegrara saber esto—dijo mientras abrazaba al regordete bebe cabellos lilas.

—Y mira este otro se parece al caballero de virgo, hasta tiene un pequeño punto en el medio de su frente— dijo Camille mientras cargaba al bebe ya cambiado— me encantaría tener un hijo de él—exclamo sonrojando al bebe de virgo.

**_—Por hades jajaja—_**pero ustedes tienen un club de fans.

**_— ¡Callate! wyvwern no es gracioso_**—dijo el hindú rechazando los mimos de la chica—**_no te atrevas a tocarme con esos pensamientos inmundos jovencita._**

La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver la imagen del joven lemuriano junto al chipriota, ambos negaron con su cabeza y se dirigieron hasta las jóvenes que los cambiaban.

— ¡Kiki! qué bueno que hayas venido- exclamo la castaña al ver al pelirrojo.

— ¿Quién es tu amigo? Kiki—preguntó la otra joven sonriendo y acercándose al espectro que la observaba de reojo.

—Valentine de arpía señorita—contesto el joven chipriota con una retorcida sonrisa.

**_—Hormonas…—_**dijo el hindú ahora sentado viendo la escena de los jóvenes.

**_— ¡Oigan!—_**exclamo el juez**_—tienen que comprenderlo, las únicas mujeres con las que se roza están muertas o carecen de feminidad, ¡oye Valentine!_**- exclamó el rubio alzando sus manos.

—Mi señor Radamanthys ¿que hace acá? veo que ya lo bañaron—dijo acercándolo a su rostro—no se imagina lo preocupado que estaba.

**_—Dorados—_**dijo el juez**_—voy a tratar de pronunciar una palabra, Kanon—_**el rubio observó serio al joven espectro y abrió su boquita—_CAN…NO—_balbuceo con fuerza.

— ¿Campo?—preguntó el joven espectro—no lo entiendo mi...—una cachetada de parte del bebe lo hizo arquear las cejas.

**_—Concéntrate Valentine—_**dijo él bebe ahora sujetando su cara entre sus pequeñas manos—_CAN…NO, CAN..NO_—repitió pegando su frente en la Valentine que mantenía su vista fija en la ambarina de su señor.

—No entiendo—dijo con una sonrisa el chipriota—lo siento.

— ¿Sera Kanon?— dijo Kiki acercándose, Mu y Shaka aplaudieron

**_— ¡Bravo Kiki!—_**dijo el pequeño Mu arrugando su naricita.

**_—Cielos que vergüenza—_**dijo Radamanthys balanceándose para que lo colocara al lado de los bebes en el encierro—**_Tu ex aprendiz bueno con los bebes._**

—Comprendo—dijo el pelirrojo— ellos quieren ir donde Kanon, estoy seguro que pensaban tomar la escama para el antídoto, por eso escaparon, ayer en la noche nos escucharon hablar.

Los tres bebes, rieron y aplaudieron sentados dando saltitos, Kiki inflaba su pecho con orgullo, de repente repararon en las doncellas que se habían sentido excluidas de la hermosa escena.

— ¿Ustedes conocen a estas cositas bellas?— Preguntó Camille.

— ¡Claro!—exclamo Kiki— él es mi maestro—dijo cargando al de cabellos lilas— el del puntito es el caballero de virgo y este es Radamanthys de Wyvern, un juez del inframundo.  
Un tenue rosa cubrió el rostro de las doncellas al recordar los comentarios que habían hecho, ambas sonrieron con picardía.

—Y ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?—pregunto la novia del lemuriano.

—Larga historia—contesto Valentine.

—Queremos escucharla espectro —sonrió Camille mientras pasaba sus manos sobre los hombros del joven chipriota haciéndolo estremecerse.

—Cuenten, tal vez podamos ayudar—continuó Alejandra besando tiernamente a su novio.

**_—Genial, tendremos que soportar una escena de romance y perderemos el tiempo_**—bufo él bebe del inframundo cruzando sus regordetes brazos.

**_—No si nosotros lo impedimos—_**Shaka y Mu se voltearon a ver, sonrieron y comenzaron a chillar, los jóvenes se alejaron de las doncellas y tomaron a los bebes.

—Otro día preciosa—dijo Kiki abriendo la puerta—te prometo que te contare con lujo y detalle—continuó mientras le hacía señas al chipriota para que salieran de ahí.

Pero el espectro no se movía, sujeto al pequeño juez y entrecerró sus ojos.

—Un momento—dijo el joven espectro—tal vez si puedan ayudar después de todo—replicó levantando una ceja, las chicas sonrieron y el joven lemuriano asintió con un poco de duda.

xOx

—Entonces yo le digo a los gemelos de la tercera casa que el patriarca los necesita en el templo—dijo Kiki—y cuando se hallan marchado entraremos hasta la habitación del señor Kanon y tomaremos la bendita escama.

Seis pares de ojos prestaban la mayor atención al joven lemuriano, mientras explicaba el plan, no se escuchaba tan difícil, claro que tenían el tiempo un poco limitado.

—Chicas—continuó—ustedes vigilaran la entrada y distraerán a los caballeros si vuelven antes que hallamos salido—si algo pasa griten o busquemos una palabra clave, así no sospecharan.

— ¿Palabra clave Kiki?—preguntó el chipriota, ganándose ahora la atención de todos— algo así como ¡LLEGARON!…—exclamó con cinismo, ganándose una mueca del joven lemuriano.

—Ya se—dijo Camille juntando sus manos—que les parece ABRAZO.

Todos arquearon las cejas.

**_—Algo me dice que esta doncella quiere tirase a los gemelos—_**dijo Radamanthys en brazos del chipriota y negando con su cabecita— **_¿Tu que dices carnero? ¿Carnero?—_**pero para el horror de los otros dos Mu no emitía ninguna palabra.

—**_Oh no…Radamanthys Mu se está convirtiendo en un bebe de verdad—_**exclamó el hindú tocando a al caballero de la primera casa—**_debemos apurarnos._**

**_—Muchachos—_**dijo Mu sacudiendo torpemente su cabecita**_—por un momento me sentí… diferente._**

**_—Mu… ¡nos estamos convirtiendo en bebes!, perderemos toda capacidad intelectual—_**exclamo Shaka haciendo una pequeña cucharita.

**_—No puede ser apuremos a estos muchachos—_**dijo el rubio moviéndose con desespero en los brazos de su general—**_no pienso retroceder más de 20 años para volver a ser una pelota mal oliente y comelona_**

—Kiki, los bebes se están estresando será mejor que entremos—dijo el chipriota presionando al rubio que se quería bajar.

—Bien nos quedamos con esa _extraña _palabra, confiamos en ustedes—dijo el lemuriano adentrándose al templo de géminis junto a los tres bebes y el espectro.

oXo

—Camille. algunas veces me sorprendes—dijo la otra doncella mientras veía perderse a los muchachos.

—Ha ya Ale…— la doncella sonrió y se recostó a una de las columnas del templo—le sacaré buen provecho a esa palabra ya verás…—dijo, pero dejó de sonreír al ver la expresión de terror en la cara de su amiga— ¿Qué suce…?—pero al igual que Alejandra se inmutó.

— ¿Pero qué hacen un par de hermosas señoritas tan solas?-exclamo el caballero con una sonrisa.

— ¿Abrazo?...-preguntó en un susurro Alejandra, la otra doncella solo asintió.

* * *

_**continuaraaa**_

_**muchas gracias por sus reviews ...**_

_**espero que sea de su agrado y feliz añooo nuevooooo ... otra vez**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**El gran finaaaal, advertencia... contenido no apto para estómagos sensibles jajajaja**_

Con pereza los gemelos llegaron al templo del patriarca, jalaron un par de sillas y tomaron asiento a la par de Death Másk y Afrodita que aún seguía lleno de café, la figura de Shion no se hizo esperar por mucho tiempo, en sus manos traía unas cucarachas bañadas de chocolate que el mismo había atrapado y que iba a utilizar para obligar a sus jóvenes dorados a confesar si era necesario, porque eso sí, podían ser cochinos y desordenados, pero su paladar era algo fino y estaba seguro que eso sería la peor de las torturas.

—Muchachos—dijo mientras tomaba una silla y se colocaba al frente de los cuatro caballeros, regalándoles una mirada afilada y colocando en la mesa la bandeja con los insectos—necesito que sean honestos y me refiero a muy honestos—comentó tomando una cucaracha y balanceándola entre sus dedos.

Los jóvenes se voltearon a ver un poco confundidos y asqueados.

—No quisiera alarmarlos… pero ayer en la noche dos de sus compañeros y el juez de Caina, tuvieron un… pequeño accidente—Kanon se rio, ganándose un codazo de su hermano, por lo visto era el único que sabía— ¿puedo proseguir?—preguntó el rejuvenecido patriarca con cara de fastidio, los dorados asintieron— no aparecen por ningún lado, así que siendo ustedes los que dominan la técnica para trasladarse entre las dimensiones… me veo obligado a ponerlos bajo mi vigilancia hasta que los infantes aparezcan, pero si ustedes saben algo, y no me quieren decir… yo… personalmente… ¡los amarraré a una silla y les haré comer todas esas rechonchas cucarachas!—dijo acercándose a ellos y pasando el hinchado insecto frente a sus narices—¿Comprendido?-preguntó levantando uno de sus puntos, los cuatro fruncieron el ceño y se cruzaron de brazos, asintieron con la mejor cara de asco.

—Maestro… nosotros no sabemos nada de esos pequeños —dijo Kanon, levantando una ceja sin perder de vista los feos insectos—se lo juro.

—Yo no hago nada acá maestro… y… gracias por arrastrarme al infierno Death, recuérdamelo para darte un buen obsequio en navidad—exclamó fastidiado el sueco.

—Por tus buenas relaciones con el Wyvern es que estamos acá Kanon—espeto el caballero de cáncer observando a ambos gemelos.

— ¿Qué te diré? Somos dos gotas de agua… él la caga, yo la limpio y viceversa—dijo el caballero de géminis—no me puedo quejar… aun—sonrió.

—He… maestro no pensará obligarnos a comer eso ¿verdad?—pregunto con una meuca de asco el Sueco—le recuerdo que…

— ¡Basta!—calló con desespero el patriarca a los caballeros— ¿Se podrían imaginar que podría decirle al señor del averno cuando sepa que perdimos a su juez de Caina?—exclamó Shion frotando su frente con sus dos puntos fruncidos casi juntándose.

Como leyendo su mente, los soldados que custodiaban las puertas del templo hicieron pasar a un par de inesperados visitantes, la figura delgada de Pandora y el poderoso Hades caminaron hasta los hombres que se mantenían viéndose las caras como en un concurso de miradas serias.

—Buenos días Shion, caballeros—dijo el dios haciendo una educada reverencia—venimos por el Wyvern, hemos decidido no causarles más molestias en su cuidado y aparte necesitamos a Valentine—comentó el señor de los infiernos.

— ¿Dónde está?—preguntó la joven Heraldo—quiero apretar sus cachetitos… digo quiero ver que este bien—carraspeó la joven acomodando sus cabellos, Hades rodó sus ojos.

Shion observó a los jóvenes y luego el dios, pero en qué problema se había metido al confiarle a esos casi adolecentes el cuido de tres bebés, ahora si necesitaba de esas buenas escusas como las que ponía Milo cuando no entregaba sus informes a tiempo.

—Señor Shion—interrumpió en buen momento una mujer de prominentes pechos— ¿puedo hablar un momento con usted?

El patriarca suspiró y se levantó de su silla, no sin antes tirar una amenaza de mantener todo bajo control y en paz a sus caballeros—Por favor , excúsenme un momento—dijo para luego retirarse con la nodriza.

* * *

El rey del inframundo tomó una de las "golosinas"—que se veían realmente sabrosas— y se la dio a Pandora, tomaron una de las sillas para acomodarse frente a los dorados que no los perdían de vista guardando silencio y comenzaron por olfatear las recubiertas cucarachas.

— Mira qué curioso, chocolates en forma de cucarachas—rio Hades.

—Se ven deliciosos mi señor—dijo la joven tomando otra.

—Y saben deliciosos—sonrió Kanon—adelante—dijo ofreciendo el plato entero, mientras su hermano y compañeros negaban.

—Muy amable caballero—dijo el dios tomando la más gorda y dejando la que había sujetado al principio en el plato, tomó una más para Pandora y másticaron una cucaracha cada uno.

— ¡Son jugosos…!—exclamo la joven —debe ser algún tipo de jalea exótica, nunca había probado nada igual—dijo mientras limpiaba con una servilleta un poco de "jalea" que se escapaba por la comisura de sus labios.

—Tienes razón, tienen un sabor peculiar—replicó el dios masticando otra.

Saga tiraba escupitajos de vez en cuando y Death Másk solo cerraba sus ojos, aun así el crunch de los insectos era música para su estómago, ahora revuelto y a punto de salírsele hasta por la nariz, Afrodita se había levantado de su silla y había salido a tomar aire fresco, por no decir que iba a vomitar al jardín.

— _¿Tu de asqueroso Ángelo?—_preguntó el gemelo menor directamente a su mente.

—_Tendré la mia casa llena de caras aterradoras, pero no ando mordisqueando carroña ni mucho menos bichos muertos—_ bufó una vez más el italiano.

El semblante de Shion venia más tranquilo, la mujer le había revelado el paradero de los bebés, pero todo cambió al acercarse a la mesa, palideció al ver el platón de insectos casi vacío.

—¡Pero que rayos…!—inhaló, exhaló, inhaló—Muchachos… ¿qué pasó con las cucarachas que?...— sus ojos se abrieron como plato cuando vio al dios del inframundo quedarse congelado y tomar una servilleta para depositar parte de lo que ingería y observarlo detenidamente, Pandora se levantó y corrió hacia el baño, el patriarca y el dios del averno voltearon hacia el gemelo menor.

**_—"KANON"—_**retumbo desde el templo**_—¡!FUERA DE AQUÍ TODOS!—_**se desgalilló Shion.

* * *

— ¡Pero que hacen un par de hermosas señoritas tan solas frente al templo de los gemelos!— exclamó un sonriente asiático descamisado mientras se acercaba a las jóvenes—permítanme acompañarlas linduras.

Las jóvenes principalmente Camille, suspiraba acercándose al chino.

—Ale por que no vienes a darle un ¡ABRAZO! al guapo y —suspiro mientras sonreía—musculoso—acarició los fuertes brazos del chino que la observaba con una ceja levantada—maestro Dohko—termino mientras Alejandra negaba con su cabeza.

— ¿Puedo darle un ¡ABRAZO!?—grito casi en su oído la joven Alejandra—muero porque usted me dé un ¡ABRAZO!

—Mientras no me dejen sordo, claro pueden abrazarme todo lo que quieran—rio el rejuvenecido maestro estrujando a ambas jóvenes.

* * *

No tenían mucho tiempo, así que se apresuraron a entrar a la habitación del gemelo, la ventaja era que, debido a los tiempos de paz, ya no utilizaban su técnica del laberinto de géminis, por lo tanto llegaron directamente a los privados del templo.

—Bien—dijo el joven espectro colocando al bebe de Caina en el piso— ¿ahora, exactamente que buscamos?—preguntó observando con las manos en la cintura.

—Una caja con unos caballos de mar, si no me equivoco aún tiene un lazo rojo y una etiqueta que dice Tethys—contesto el pelirrojo bajando cajas en orden, tratando que la búsqueda no fuese tan evidente. Mientras que en el suelo los bebes, con sus torpes manos sacaban cajas a lo loco.

De repente Radamanthys observó algo bajo la cama de Kanon, gateo rápidamente y con dificultad se arrastró de pancita hasta llegar a unos papeles, fuera solo se le veía agitar sus piecitos y una que otra risita traviesa.

Mu y Shaka se acercaron curiosos.

**_— ¿Podemos saber que rayos haces ahí abajo?_**—pregunto el hindú mientras sentado trataba de colocar su carita en el piso**_— las cajas están en el armario no debemos buscar ahí._**

—**_No me lo van a creer…—_**decía entre risas aún bajo la cama el rubio.

—**_Sal de ahí…—_**ordenó el bebé de Aries golpeando torpemente una de sus piernas con unas tenis del gemelo— **_no sabes si Kanon tiene ratoneras, te vas a quedar sin dedos._**

Shaka seguía con su rostro en el suelo tratando de ver lo que el espectro esculcaba con ansias.

**_—Listo—_**dijo reculando con su enorme pañal—**_ ¡le gusta el Yaoi!—_**decía palmoteando una de las revistas con unos tipos musculosos abrazándose.

—**_Por Shiva… y he compartido el baño con él—_**dijo el hindú arrugando su fina naricita y colocando sus manos en su carita—**_ cuando estuvimos sin agua y tuvimos que ducharnos juntos en el recinto de los caballeros de plata ¿recuerdas Mu?_**—continuó haciendo puchero—**_me siento… sucio, ultrajado—_** decía mientras sacudía su cabeza hasta caer de lado.

—**_Bueno… podemos esperar casi cualquier cosa de Kanon… además no le veo nada de malo Radamanthys gustos son gustos, no por eso es gay...—_**decía Mu negando mientras gateaba hasta el lado del Wyvern—¡**_Y ya basta! no es para tanto Shaka… el jamás se propasaría con nosotros… si fuera el caso—_**decía el bebé pelilila mientras les daba la espalda y volvía hacia el armario del gemelo.

—Radamanthys… no dañes esas…—Kiki arrebato las revistas del bebé de Caina—por Atena el señor Kanon tiene cada gusto—rio mientras Valentine abrió sus enormes ojos dorados asombrado de la portada de la revista—bueno dejen eso y ayuden— regaño el pelirrojo—es por ustedes que estamos haciendo esta locura.

**_—Ha que aburridos_**—soltó el juez frunciendo el ceño—**_pero que secreto mas oscuro...—_**sonrió dando palmaditas.

**_— ¿Y qué me dices de ti?—_**preguntó Mu metido de cabeza en una enorme caja— ¿**_tienes algún secreto oscuro que quieras compartir con nosotros?—_**decía mientras balbuceaba de forma sonora, cuando sacó su cabecita encontró un silencioso Wyvern y a un estresado Shaka— **_¿Será acaso con la señorita Pandora?—_**se carcajeo mostrando sus adorables dientes.

**_—Bien…—_**replicó el espectro sentándose con la mejor seriedad— **_¿quieren saber que hay entre la señorita Pandora y yo?_**—preguntó llamando la atención de ambos doraditos—¡**_NADA!_**—chillo divertido—**_insulsos cayeron._**

**_—Muy gracioso Wyvern…—_** soltó el Hindú regresando a las cajas—**_como si me importara tu relación con Morticia._**

**_—Oye…_**

**_—Ya basta—_**grito Mu.

_—Shhhh—_calló Valentine al escuchar el grito fino del espectro y el dorado—mi señor,caballeros si no van a cooperar mejor quédense callados.

Mientras seguían bajando las cajas reparo en un hermoso cajón que tenía un enorme candado, nada difícil de abrir para un chico que dominaba la telequinesis, al abrirlo unas escamás rojas acomodadas dentro de un pañuelo rosado brillaban, pero no más que los cinco pares de ojos que se emocionaban con el hallazgo.

Los bebes aplaudían de la emoción.

—Sí, si muchachos ya nos vamos…solo necesitamos…

—_Abrazo—_escucharon desde la entrada.

—Maldición que rápido regresaron—dijo Kiki

—_ABRAZO…—_escucharon una vez más.

—¿De nuevo abrazo?

—Debe ser otro caballero—susurró Valentine— ¡Claro! El otro gemelo, estamos encerrados.

—Tengo una idea—dijo el pelirrojo—ustedes tres métanse aquí—dijo empujando a las criaturas bajo la cama del gemelo—por lo que más quieran, no salgan hasta que vengamos por ustedes.

—_pa…pa…ma…—_decía el bebé Aries con sus esmeraldas llenas de agua—**_no Kiki… podrá ser uno de nuestros compañeros pero no quiero ver un infanfanticidio._**

—Tranquilo maestro, vendré por usted, se lo prometo—dijo mientras besaba la lila cabecita de Mu.

**_— ¿Tu pupilo quiere que nos quedemos acá?—_**preguntó asustado el bebé de caina, mientras tiraba una mano a su fiel ayudante—**_Valentine no me dejes aquí…—_** suplicaba con un enorme puchero saliendo del escondite.

—Confiemos en Kiki mi señor, solo no hagan ruido tranquilos—dijo el chipriota regresando al rubio que derramaba dos gruesas lágrimás.

—**_Tranquilo Radamanthys si nos mantenemos en silencio no nos encontraran_**—decía el hindú acercando su manita a la del espectro.

Con sus enormes ojos abiertos los tres infantes guardaron silencio en el oscuro escondite.

* * *

Una vez escondidos los bebés, los muchachos pensaban como salir de la habitación con la mayor naturalidad posible, entonces el pelirrojo giró hacia el ropero de nuevo, y busco algo que le pareció ver cuando llegaron, su boleto de salida, una vez en sus manos tiró una sonrisa retorcida y observó el chipriota.

Colocate esto—dijo kiki entregándole un peplo al espectro que había en una de las cajas del gemelo.

—Un momento ¿por qué yo debo de disfrazarme de mujer?—dijo cruzando sus brazos y tomando el traje blanco.

Kiki lo observó— ¿Quieres vivir para que te responda esa pregunta?—el espectro levanto una ceja y asintió con suavidad—bien entonces muévete, quitate esa ropa de entrenamiento que llevas y ponte eso.

De mala gana el chipriota se desvistió y se colocó el fino vestido.

* * *

La puerta se abrió de repente para mostrar al inigualable Kanon con su rostro lleno de sorpresa al encontrarse al joven lemuriano acomodándole el relleno que había metido en el pecho del chipriota para simular un par de senos.

—Señor Kanon... No es lo que piensa—dijo el pelirrojo quitando las manos del pecho del espectro—es una nueva doncella… yo solo le mostraba…

—Tranquilo kiki...—interrumpió el peliazul—Tu sabes que somos como tus tíos—sonrió con sorna—pero si ibas a utilizar mi habitación para serle infiel a Alejandra me hubieras avisado... Picaron— continuó mientras rodeaba al chipriota y levantaba una ceja.

—Gracias pero… debemos irnos señor Kanon—dijo jalando al espectro, que para caminar tuvo que levantar su vestido y dejar parcialmente al descubierto sus velludas piernas.

—He Kiki...—llamo Kanon, el pelirrojo se devolvió dejando a Valentine esperándolo unos pasos adelante— _dejame decirte que... Debes estar desesperado para andar con una mujer así.._. ¿es una mujer verdad?—comento con una mueca de asco.

Valentine apretaba sus puños con furia, mientras kiki ahogaba una estruendosa carcajada y lo sacaba del templo.

* * *

Kanon cerró la puerta de su habitación y se tiro en la cama, sacó con cuidado una bolsita plástica donde había guardado una "deliciosa cucaracha"— ¿sería tan divertido verte comer esta deliciosa golosina unicejo—susurraba para si mismo.

Bajo la cama del gemelo tres bebes se mantenían en silencio, rogaban a los dioses para no convertirse en bebes ordinarios y meter los piecitos para que los encontraran

De repente Shaka comenzó a mover sus piernitas.

**_— ¡Buda...quedate quieto!—_**dijo el bebé del inframundo,

**_— Entonces deja de tocarme—_**soltó el hindú.

—**_Yo no te estoy tocando_**—contestó el rubio recostando su cabeza al suelo

**_—Entonces... Es... Una..._**—decía mientras con torpeza giraba su pequeña cabecita**_— ¡araña!—_**chillo mientras una enorme tarántula Goliat amenazaba con morder al pequeño hindú.

**_—¡Eso no es una araña… es un cangrejo!—_**gritaron el carnero y el juez con miradas de angustia.

Kanon se levantó de la cama de un salto y se agacho para encontrarse a tres asustados bebes.

—Pero miren que me dejo la cigüeña—rio—vamos pelotitas se los va comer mi querida arañita—dijo mientras agarraba a Mu y Shaka que salían espantados, Radamanthys se mantenía oculto con sus manitas en puño y dejaba a la vista solo sus ambarinos ojitos llenos de lágrimás—vamos Wyvern no me obligues a ir por ti—sonrió.

* * *

En las puertas del templo de géminis, Saga se había quedado junto a Dohko disfrutando de la compañía de las doncellas.

Ambas se taparon la boca para evitar reírse del espectro de arpía, mientras este les obsequiaba una mirada afilada al caminar al lado del pelirrojo.

— ¿Qué hacías en mi templo con… _ella_? Es una _ella_ ¿verdad?—pregunto con una mueca de disgusto el gemelo mayor, mientras codeaba a Dohko que entrecerraba sus ojos al ver al chipriota.

El peliblanco estaba notablemente molesto.

—Ha… es que… ¿con ella?... es que es una nueva doncella… si doncella, pero ya nos vamos quiero mostrarle el templo de Aries…Ale, Cami… ¿porqué no se quedan con estos… caballeros—dijo mientras señalaba con la boca dentro del templo de géminis—trátenlos como _BEBÉS_—Saga levantó una ceja.

Las chicas, abrieron sus ojos como platos y asintieron con suavidad, disimulada mente Alejandra levantó su pulgar para dar por comprendido el mensaje, ahora tendrían que entrar a la casa de los gemelos y sacar a los bebés que obviamente los chicos no pudieron sacar.

* * *

Kanon estaba en la cocina con los dos regordetes dorados sentados en la mesa, y en una silla sujeto con una fajón de su pertenencia, el Wyvern con sus bracitos cruzados y su carita manchada por las lágrimás, horrorizados los dos caballeros observaron como el gemelo sacaba una gorda e hinchada cucaracha bañada de chocolate de una bolsita plástica

— ¿Sabes que esto?—preguntó al bebe de Caina que tenía su ceño fruncido.

Radamanthys giró su rostro y tapaba su cara con sus manitos.

**_—No abras la boca Wyvern—_**chillaba Shaka gateando hacia el espectro.

— ¡**_Qué asco!—_**decía Mu cerrando sus ojitos y arrugando su naricita—**_no puedo ver._**

—¡Quieto Buda!... Esto es entre el unicejo y yo—dijo sentando de nuevo al hindú a la par del carnero, ambos se abrazaban.

Kanon se acercó a rubio y tomó su pequeño mentón con una mano mientras con la otra acercaba el asqueroso insecto—Anda se buen niño y abre ese boquita.

El juez comenzó a hacer pucheros y luego a soltar un fuerte alarido, parpadeando un par de veces Shaka y Mu se le unieron.

— ¡Basta enanos!...— decía Kanon cubriéndose los oídos.

**_— ¡Váyanse! busquen ayuda yo distraeré a esta copia mal elaborada—_**dijo Radamanthys colocando sus manitas abiertas mientras gimoteaba resentido.

—Aww no me digas que _Gretates Caution_... Jajajaj que ternura... Lástima que eres mi enemigo porque de verdad que eres un regordete precioso — dijo Kanon entrecerrando sus ojos y acercándose al espectro—pero como te dije no dejas de ser el unicejo.

Mientras el gemelo se distraía, los dorados se bajaron de la mesa a través de las sillas y ahora gateaban a la velocidad de la luz—literalmente— hacia la entrada del templo.

* * *

En el salón del patriarca Pandora estaba recostada en una de las sillas oliendo un poco de alcohol mientras Saori atendía a su tío desmayado de tanto vomitar.

—Ah si… hay que negociar con el gemelo marino… si… si claro, negociare donde pondré su cabeza—de repente la pelinegro se puso de pie con la mano en su pecho cuando escucho el grito del—giró hacia Shion y caminó a la entrada.

—Algo le paso a Rada...—musito—Shion vamos a buscarlos ya.

Shion suspiro profundo... En qué momento había dejado ir a sus caballeros.

* * *

Las doncellas observaron a los bebes venir a toda velocidad, y corrieron para alcanzarlos.

—Falta uno—dijo la castaña a su amiga...

Pero de entre las sombras del enorme templo, la mujer de pechos enormes caminaba con el Wyvern en sus brazos y tras de ella el gemelo menor tratando de convencerla de su inocencia.

—Le juro que más bien fui yo el que le quitó esa asquerosa cucaracha de la boca señora Helen— decía casi rogando— ¿Puedo cargarlo una vez más?… es que es tan adorable.

—Gracias Kanon... —dijo la mujer volteándose y sonriendo—Pero me lo tengo que llevar, el patriarca me dio la orden de cuidar de ellos y que suerte que pasaba por acá... También me explicó un poco la situación entre usted y este hermoso bebé—decía mientas consolaba al rubio con sus mejillas llenas de chocolate—a la guardería señoritas… hay que cambiarlos y darles de comer—mientras caminaba el rubio se asomó en el hombro de la mujer y se despedía con su manita y mostrando sus deditos.

—Maldita sea—dijo Kanon ingresando al templo ante la mirada divertida de Dhoko y Saga.

* * *

Kiki y Valentine, hacían tripas y chorizos con los ingredientes, prepararon al fin tres vasos al ras del famoso antídoto, y con ayuda de su conocimiento en la alquimia elaboraron tres pequeñas capsulas, una vez listas las llevaron hasta el templo de géminis, pero Saga les explicó que la mujer de la guardería había llevado a los tres infantes para tranquilidad de todo el mundo y bajo las ordenes de Shion a ese lugar para ser cambiados y alimentados.

Así que ahora corrían contra reloj, pues según el libro el efecto sería permanente al pasar las veinticuatro horas y ya caía el atardecer, no podían perder más tiempo.

Lograron divisarlas a la distancia con los infantes en brazos.

—Debemos ser rápidos—dijo Kiki—ya lo sé… las aré levitar y caer directamente en su boca—replico mientras hacía flotar las pastillas y con velocidad eran introducidas en las bocas de los niños, provocándoles una suave tos.

—Apúrense niñas estos niños están a punto de resfriarse—dijo la mayor caminando más rápido.

Unos pasos más atrás el espectro y el joven lemuriano se dejaban caer el piso, ahora solo tenían que esperar, pero ya no correrían mas, todo estaba solucionado.

* * *

Las doncellas luchaban contra un histérico Shaka y un renegado Mu que trataban de escapar de sus finas manos para ser bañados y mudados, mientras en la misma habitación una de las nodrizas más jóvenes cargaba al rubio recién salido del baño.

**_—Hey… dorados… ¿Qué pasa?—_**preguntó mientras la hermosa joven lo sentaba en sus piernas para secarle el cabello—**_ ¿sabían que nos van a alimentar?_**—preguntó juntando sus gorditas manos y luego separándolas para abrazar a la joven que lo veía divertida**_—ven estas dos—_**exclamó palmoteando los pechos de la chica**_—dulce y nutritiva leche materna—_**rio mostrando sus dos dientes.

**_—Eres…—_**suspiró el hindú derrotado en los brazos de la doncella**_—no hay remedio contigo._**

**_—no quiero más pañales…—_**soltó el pelilila moviendo sus piernas**_—y envidio tu entusiasmo Radamanthys._**

**_— ¡Vamos… he esperado por esto todo el día!_**—exclamó mientras la chica se lo recostaba en sus brazos— **_eso es nena… alimentame_**—se carcajeo.

—Vamos bebé, aun necesitas esto… ¿verdad?—decía la chica abriéndose con lentitud el cobertor de su pecho—Abre la boquita precioso—sonreía la mujer mientras arrullaba al rubio.

**_—Te meterás en problemas—_**dijo Mu sosteniéndose ahora en el encierro. Pero el juez de caina no podía perder esa oportunidad con una joven tan hermosa y bien dotada—**_me gustaría verte la cara si la señorita Pandora entrara por esa puerta y…_**

**_—Dejalo Mu… no te hará caso—_**le replico el hindú acostándose entre las almohadas—**_nos reiremos luego…_**

* * *

Una tenue luz blanca comenzó a cubrir los pequeños. Asombradas las doncellas colocaron a los niños en el piso, la joven nodriza alejó el rubio de sus regazos y lo sentó de nuevo en sus piernas observando el peculiar fenómeno… después de unos minutos las tres estaban impresionadas.

Las puertas de la guardería se abrieron y la delgada figura de la heraldo se abrió paso dentro del lugar.

— ¡Radamanthys de Wyvern!... eres un…—dijo al ver a su juez totalmente desnudo en las piernas de la nodriza— y usted señorita… que hace con mi… ¡con el juez de Caina!—chillo la pelimorado mientras observaba la escena con más celos que asombro.

—Señoritas— dijo Shion con su suave voz abriéndose paso— nos venimos a llevar a estos tres… ¡ CARAJO PERO COMO RAYOS!— exclamó al ver a sus dos dorados apretujados en un encierro y el espectro en las piernas de la joven.

—Maestro… creo que es buen momento para… traernos algo que ponernos que no sean pañales—dijo el lemuriano totalmente rojo con una apenada sonrisa. Shion asintió.

—Sinvergüenza—grito la nodriza dándole una sonora cachetada y empujándolo al piso—atrevido—soltó brindándole un punta pie.

—Pero yo…—decía el inglés frotando su pierna—Señorita Pandora déjeme explicarle yo…

—Callate… aprovechado… yo preocupada por ti y tu… ushhh… cuando lleguemos a Caina te voy a…—pero una hermosa sonrisa adorno el rostro de la joven quien se cruzó de brazos y levanto una ceja—olvídalo… no te haré nada suficiente castigo con… eso—dijo señalando en dirección a su ingle.

Radamanthys se observó con detenimiento la parte señalada y abrió sus ambarinos ojos casi desorbitados

Mu y Shaka de igual forma observaron su entrepierna—¡Kiki! ¡ven y arregla esto!—gritaron al unísono.

FIIIINNN

* * *

_**Y colorín colorado este cuento se ha acabado y espero haya sido de su agrado… y sin más que agregar esta servidora se va a descansar…**_

_**jajaja creo que se podran imaginar el pequeño inconveniente**__** saludosss**_

_** agus de cáncer, Alba Salvatore, Mary Yuet, Amaranth9, asalea, Jabed, lobunaluna, Gracias por sus hermosos e inspiradores reviews… se les requiere**_


End file.
